


Lights Out, Beans Down

by wonpilsdimple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin's Gyuu makes an appearance, That's his job, Who's to Say, everyone's worried about chan, is this a crackfic?, jeongin is annoyed at everybody, most of this is set in the dorms, this turned out funnier than I thought it would, woojin's got a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonpilsdimple/pseuds/wonpilsdimple
Summary: Woojin finally manages to get an exhausted Chan to bed meanwhile the rest of Stray Kids try to figure out who poured beans into Changbin's shoes.





	Lights Out, Beans Down

**Author's Note:**

> Who spilled the beans?

The only sounds in the makeshift recording studio were the inconsistent clicks of a computer mouse and Chan's slow, quiet breathing. At least, that's what he assumed since he had his headphones on.

" _Just a few more edits and then I can start recording this next verse,_ " he thought to himself, dragging a hand down his tired eyes. Chan had been at this for hours. Every so often someone would poke their head into the room to ask if he was alright. Chan waved them away, each time attempting to stifle a yawn. 

A loud knock directed his attention away from the computer screen and his blood ran cold as soon as he saw who was standing in the doorway. Woojin leaned on the doorframe and the forced smile on his face gave Chan the impression that he'd receive a lecture within the next few seconds. 

"It's nearly four in the morning, why are you still awake?" Woojin asked, the smile never leaving his face but not quite reaching his eyes either. Oh, he's  _pissed._

Chan takes his headphones off. He knows he should have expected this, maybe from Changbin, but Woojin has never interrupted him before. He does what he knows best, or at least, what he hopes will get him out of trouble. Chan grins back.

 Woojin sighs, all traces of humor gone from his face. He gives Chan a stern look. "I'm giving you ten seconds to save that," he points at the screen, "and get out of here. You need to sleep."

"What if I don't?"

"You're not really in a position to argue with me here."

"Why?"

"One."

Chan scoffs and faces the computer. "I'm so scared."

"Two."

"Oh, you're serious?"

"Three."

"Wait, no, what are you doing?" 

Woojin is calm as he approaches him. He's even walking slowly as to not freak Chan out, but Chan sinks into his chair just the same.

"Four."

"Woojin, please."

"Seven." 

"You skipped-"

Woojin grins as he places his hands on the back of Chan's neck. He yelps and immediately jerks backward.

"Ten."

"Fine! Fine, Woojin, you win!" Chan manages between giggles. "God, you used my own neck against me."

Woojin drapes himself over Chan's shoulders and envelops him in a back hug, laughing softly. The room was starting to get cold, so Chan was thankful for the warmth Woojin radiated. They stayed like that for a few more seconds until they heard a faint "What the fuck?" coming from the dorms. Chan pulls away.

"Should you check on them?" Chan says glancing towards the door, brows furrowed in worry.

Woojin shakes his head, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nice try, but I'm not leaving this room if you're not coming with me." 

Chan huffs and hits "Save" on his laptop, quickly shutting it down. He rubs his eyes.

Woojin grips Chan's wrist softly and trails him behind as they leave the room. 

"Let's get you some sleep." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What the fuck?!" shouts Changbin, pouring the rest of the beans into a nearby trash can. Those black sneakers were his favorite. "Who put beans in my shoes? Why? Where did you even get beans?"

Someone groans as he flipped the light switch on, mumbling about getting enough sleep and half-heartedly telling Changbin to shut up. Minho yawns, staring blearily. "Just put slippers on and go on your way," he mutters before flipping over and facing the wall. 

Changbin sighs, sitting back on his bed. "I couldn't sleep anyway; I have no idea where Gyuu is. I was going to look for him when my socks got wet."

He's startled by sudden knocks on the door and he hesitates. Changbin opens it to find Jeongin and Felix, both looking disheveled. Soon behind them are Seungmin and Hyunjin, eyes squinting at the bright light coming from his room. No sign of Jisung. He guesses confusion was clear on his face when Jeongin answered his question before he could even ask. 

"He's out cold, hyung."

The rest nod in agreement. Heavy sleepers are a blessing and a curse. 

Felix pushed past Changbin and sat on his bed, motioning for him to sit on his lap. Changbin is weak, so he complied. 

Seungmin huffs in annoyance. "Are you going to tell us what happened or should we go back to sleep?" 

Hyunjin wraps his arms around the redhead, resting his head on his shoulder. "Goodnight," he mumbles cutely, earning a small smile from Seungmin.

Jeongin notices immediately how Seungmin doesn't look annoyed anymore and cringes. "You guys are weird. Changbin-hyung? Can you tell us what happened before I throw up at how gross they are?"

Jeongin glances at him only to find him and Felix nuzzling into each other. He sighs. "I'm going to bed, you guys get so affectionate when it's late..." he grumbles as he pads back to his room.

Changbin realizes a little too late that his name had been called when he looks around and finds Jeongin gone. "Right, one of you jerks put beans in my shoes and I'm not gonna let it slide."

Felix lifts his head. "Oh crap, is that what that smell is? I thought it was Minho-hyung." 

A muffled _"_ _I heard that"_  came from the other bunk. Felix's jaw drops. "I didn't know he was awake."

"Hyung, you do smell like beans sometimes, though," Hyunjin muses. The older boy grunts. 

"Whoever did it is either washing them or buying me new shoes. Confess, you heathens." Changbin glares at the remaining members.  

Felix, Seungmin, and Hyunjin stare at each other. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Chan, no, you're going to bed."

"I'm not sleepy. Just watch this one episode with me."

Woojin stared at him awkwardly as he realized Chan's eyelids were not syncing together when he blinked. He wasn't too far from knocking out for at least twelve hours, so Woojin decided to appease him for the time being. "Alright. What are we watching?"

Chan smiled wide enough to show his dimples. "Dragon Ball."

"Dork. Where though? My room is... loud, and your computer is overheated."

"Hyunjin has a laptop! He won't mind if I use it."

"Are you sure?" Woojin questioned, although he was already opening the door to the room. Chan turned the lights on and both of them heard quiet snoring coming from the top bunk. They looked at each other. _Jisung_.

He'll be fine. 

Woojin climbed into Hyunjin's bed and patted the space next to him while Chan looked for the laptop. He settled in as soon as he found it.

"Do you know his password?" 

"Yeah, easy, it's parkjinyoung" 

"Really? This kid... He's gonna get hacked someday."

"I'll talk to him about it in the morning, now hush, it's starting." 

The episode began with a recap, as usual, but by the end of the theme song Chan's breathing had evened out, and he was snoring lightly. Woojin shook his head.  _"He didn't even make it five minutes."_  

He carefully extricated himself from the sleeping man's arms and proceeded to tell Hyunjin to switch beds with Chan for the night. Or, he was going to, but he was distracted by Changbin's intense questioning of the other members back in his own room. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Would you say you have a personal vendetta against me, Seungmin?" Changbin said as the four of them sat cross-legged on the floor. 

"Yes, I do, because you won't let us leave your goddamn interrogation," fumed the redhead. 

Hyunjin laughed, "So you admit you're guilty, is what I'm hearing." 

Seungmin chucked a pillow at him, which he easily dodged. "Whose side are you even on, traitor?"

He was about to retort when the door swung open and a very confused Woojin stepped inside.

He made eye contact with everyone in the room except Minho, but it didn't explain what they were doing sitting in a circle at four in the morning. He ran his hands down his face, exasperated. "Please tell me you're not summoning again, I'm too tired for this."

Seungmin stared wide-eyed at Woojin and gave a small, almost unperceived shake of his head. They weren't supposed to talk about that. 

Felix tackled Woojin into a hug. "Thank god you're here hyung, we can go to sleep now." He smiled wide and practically skipped to his room, his steps becoming fainter as he went down the hallway. 

Muffled by the covers, they heard Minho say, "Really? Are you really letting him go? Just like that?"

Changbin nodded, crossing his arms, "He wasn't a suspect. Felix wouldn't do this." 

They all murmur in agreement. Woojin sighs, "Well, can we get to the bottom of this so we can all go to sleep? It wasn't Chan, it wasn't Jisung, wasn't Felix or Jeongin, and it wasn't me. Obviously, Changbin didn't do this, so now it's down to three. Hyunjin, can you swap beds with Chan for tonight? He's already asleep in yours and I really don't want to be the one to wake him up."  

Hyunjin hums. "So that means I'm in Seungmin and Felix's room, right? Cool, I'm going to bed." He stands and tugs Seungmin behind him, leaving Changbin and Woojin behind to assess the situation.

The shorter man just sighs and climbs back into bed. "I don't even have Gyuu to comfort me now."

Woojin gives him a reassuring smile and ruffles Changbin's hair. "We'll figure it out, I promise," he whispers as he flips the light switch and leaves them in darkness. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jisung starts awake as someone jostles his arm. His vision is bleary but he can see the digital clock showing 6:34 am. Minho's face comes into view and it takes everything in him not to yell. 

"Hyung, what-"

"Here's 20,000 won because I feel bad. I poured beans into Changbin's shoes because he called my bundles stupid and I left the can opener under your bed. Again, I'm so sorry," Minho whispers hurriedly. He takes Jisung's face into his hands and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. Jisung isn't sure if he's still dreaming or not, at this point. 

His voice is raspy as he begins to speak, "But wait, why me?"

Minho turns to the door when he steps back like he's expecting someone to come in at any moment. 

"He wouldn't suspect you right away."

Jisung frantically shakes his head, digging under his blanket until he pulls out a teal plushie. 

"I have Gyuu. Changbin-hyung's gonna kill me."

Minho covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "This is why I love you."

The bedsprings audibly creak as Jeongin shifts his weight to face them. They hadn't even realized he was awake. 

"Shit. He heard everything," mutters Jisung under his breath.

Jeongin grins innocently, his braces glistening. "I give it about fifteen minutes before Woojin-hyung realizes someone's gone." 

Minho glares at him but attempts to negotiate. 

"What will it take for you to keep quiet about this?"

The youngest member thinks for a moment. "Get rid of Jisung-hyung's white shoes. The ones with the really long laces, you know the ones." He gasps. "Oh, and take me to the movies on our next day off."

"Deal."

"What? No, leave my shoes alone," Jisung objected. 

Minho shrugs. "He's being reasonable."

Jeongin sticks his tongue out at Jisung but immediately smiles when Minho faces him.

Chan's sleepy voice breaks the silence, "I swear, if you don't let me sleep, I'm putting beans in everyone's shoes." They gulped. "Alright, then." 

The door creaked open and Felix popped his head in, giving them an apologetic smile.

"Ah, Jisungie, Minho-hyung, he's awake. I figured you might want to know so you could get a head start."

Minho clicked his tongue. Jisung just stared off. 

"Damn, Woojin-hyung really does keep his promises." 

Somewhere between the blanket and the mattress, Chan snorts. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! thank you for reading!! I'm sorry if it's a little ooc, it's my first time writing all of them --- please leave a kudos if you liked this~


End file.
